conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helvoran Language
|region = (Primarily), Others.|date = 2016|iso3 = el|speakers = 70,832,496|fam1 = |fam2 = |fam3 = |fam4 = |fam5 = Voraccic|stand1 = Rossterrian Helvoran|dia1 = Northern Helvoran|dia2 = Southern Helvoran|dia3 = Erinian|dia4 = New Astonburian Helvoran|dia5 = Ecalladisen|dia6 = South African|dia7 = Austronese|dia8 = South Maldivian|dia9 = Atlantic|script = |nation = Kingdom of Helvore|agency = ADLE|map = Helvoran Language Global Distribution.png|mapcaption = Places in the world where Helvoran is spoken (Dark Blue = Primary Official Language, Light Blue = Unrecognised Regional Language, Medium Blue = Official Secondary Language)}} The Helvoran Language '(Helvoran: ''Langue Elvoir, ''IPA: /læɲʒ ɛlvwæ/) is the official language of the Kingdom of Helvore and its former overseas territories of Ecalladise, Saiteroupe, and New Astonbury in . It is a , closely related to , and had 70,832,496 speakers globally as of 2016. As a , Helvoran is the single surviving language of the Voraccic Subfamily of , historically becoming distinct from in the 5th Century. Due to the prevalence of French in Helvoran administration during the 18th and 19th centuries, Helvoran phonology experienced a dramatic shift, becoming very similar to French in terms of sound. However, Helvoran has maintained various distinct grammatical differences from other Romance languages (particularly in syntax) which make it unique of the languages of Western Europe. As the official language of the Kingdom of Helvore, the use of Helvoran is compulsory in all official state and business publications. Although there is no official language institution in Helvore, the ''Académie de la Documentatione de la Langue Elvoir ''(commonly referred to as ''ADLE) has acted as a major regulatory institution of the evolution of the Helvoran language since its establishment in 1689. Helvoran has seen a growth in the number of speakers in recent years as the Helvoran population has increased. Globally, Helvoran is the 23rd most spoken language in the world (behind but ahead of ) with approximately 0.93% of the world's population being native speakers of Helvoran. Demographics and Culture '''Geographical Distribution History Aelvoran Language Roman Conquest and Latin Influence Old Helvoran Middle Helvoran Modern Helvoran Cultural Significance Phonology Phonetics Consonants The Helvoran language uses the following consonants: (Sounds marked with an asterisk (*) indicate sounds that exist only in certain regional dialects of Helvoran). It is important to note that the Helvoran ‘r’ can vary greatly according to the dialect and positioning of the sound in the word. For example, in standard Helvoran, the sound /R/ tends to be almost always used at the beginning of a word (as in ‘Roixterre’ ''/Rwɐtɛä/), but can be used interchangeably with the sound /ɹ/ internally in words (as in ''‘Airetené’ ''/eɪɹɛtɛni/ OR /eɪRɛtɛni/). Generally speaking, the use of the sound /R/ is more common amongst speakers of standard Helvoran, whilst the /ɹ/ tends to be utilised more so in the northern dialects. ''Vowels Dialects European Dialects Northern Helvoran Southern Helvoran Erinian Helvoran Mastenburgian Helvoran American Dialects Canadian (New Astonburian) Helvoran Eccaladisan Helvoran Saiteroupan Helvoran Oceanic Dialects South Maldivian Helvoran Austronese Helvoran Atlantic Helvoran Phonotactics and Spelling Phonotactics Spelling Writing System Diacritics Grammar Lexical Morphology Inflectional Morphology Noun Declension Declension by Case Declension by Gender Diminutives, Augmentatives, and Despectives Verbal Morphology Inflection by Person Inflection by Number Inflection by Tense Inflection by Aspect Inflection by Mood Other Notes on Verbs Adjectival Inflection Declension by Gender Comparatives and Superlatives Adverbs Pronouns Personal Pronouns Demonstratives Syntax Noun Phrase Verb Phrase Forming Questions Negation Conjunctions Subjunctive Clauses Semantic Fields and Pragmatics Semantic Fields Intentions Idioms Colloquialisms Pragmatics Sample Texts See Also Category:Helvore Category:Languages of Helvore Category:Javants Category:Languages Category:Romance Languages Category:Elvoirphonie